


Imagine: Having an argument with Arthur over Mary Beth

by PsychedelicBoomerang



Category: Red Dead Redemption 2, rdr2 - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt, feel good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:26:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22284805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychedelicBoomerang/pseuds/PsychedelicBoomerang
Summary: You've always had a soft spot for Arthur (we all do!). But on the night of Sean's arrival at camp, Karen encourages you to go over and talk to him, but when you finally have the courage to approach him, Mary Beth has her paws all over him. Your broken-hearted and leave camp, but Arthur is quick to follow you.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan & Reader, Arthur Morgan / Mary Beth, Arthur Morgan / Reader Insert, Arthur Morgan / You, Arthur Morgan YN
Comments: 3
Kudos: 101





	Imagine: Having an argument with Arthur over Mary Beth

“For all that is mighty, go and talk to him!” Karen crept up behind you, nudging you playfully. “Staring at him all night isn’t going to make him notice you – and if it does, you’ll just creep him out.”

“I’m working on it Karen, I’m working on it.” You smiled playfully at her, toying with the near empty beer bottle in your hand as you rested against the tree. She only rolled her eyes at you, watching the merriment of the camp around you both unfold. Sean was back and tonight was a night of celebration. Pearson provided the camp with food; alcohol was available and Dutch’s gramophone was playing loudly throughout the night. For the first time since Blackwater, things were looking up.

“You’ve been working on it for years. Get over there and do something!” Karen nudged you again, this time nudging you towards the campfire and away from the seclusion of the tree you were hidden under. “Go, or I’ll drag you over to him by your hair.”

You laughed with her, but you wouldn’t put it past her to follow through with her threats. Instead, you necked the last of the beer in your hand and strolled over to where the music was playing. With a deep breath, you approached your fellow camp mates who were currently dancing and drinking around the fire. Even Micah was smiling.

You turned the corner towards Dutch’s tent, your heart fluttering in your chest. “Hey Arthur, I was wondering if—”

You were suddenly cut short, your heart crumbling in your chest at the sight in front of you.

Arthur was firmly pressed against Mary-Beth, his hand holding on to her hip as their bodies swayed together, hands interlocked as he bowed her low, dancing in time to the music that Dutch was playing. He didn’t even hear you speak. His eyes were fixated on her, his stupid goofy grin plastered across his face as she giggled with him. The sight of it made you feel sick, your stomach performing backflips as you backed away, tears threatening to burst from you any moment as you retreated backwards, leaving the merriment of the camp.

Karen tried to stop you from mounting your horse, tried to stop you leaving camp, but she couldn’t. You were far too heartbroken and humiliated to face anyone that night. Your heart was breaking at the thought of Arthur with Mary-Beth and anger grew within you as you thought on her.

She knew that you were sweet on Arthur, she was always encouraging you to tell him and always wanted you to make a move on him first – the idea of someone pining from afar before finally telling them was truly romantic in her eyes. But she threw herself at him the moment you turned you back, the moment you had the courage to finally tell him, she was in his arms and pawing at him like a puma with prey.

You were a few miles from camp at this point, bringing your brown Suffolk Punch to a slow trot before stopping completely in a small clearing just south of Flatneck Station and overlooking the lake. It was a perfect spot to set up a camp for the night.

It was while you were sat by the small fire, just about tuck into a piece of venison that a voice boomed behind you.

“Do you care to tell me what the hell is going on?” It was Arthur. “I’ve been kicked out of camp by Karen until I find you and bring you back.”

“And you listened to her? You should have stayed with Mary-Beth.” You hissed at him, turning your back on him as you began to eat. You didn’t even want to look at him. “You shouldn’t have come here.”

You weren’t thinking straight. You were hurt and angry, and maybe to come extent being childish. But you were far too upset at him, and he didn’t even know why. He remained silent as he approached you, his eyes scanning the back of you as you sat in front of the flames.

“Mary-Beth? What has she got to do with any of this?” He spoke flatly, watching you throw the venison in your bag after a few bites. “Come on, I don’t have time for this. Get on your horse and let’s get back to camp.”

“What? No. Leave me alone, Arthur.” You turned away from him, beginning to feel foolish the more he questioned you. He really didn’t have a clue why you were as mad as you were, and you weren’t even mad at him. The one that really upset you was no doubt back at camp with her nose in some romance novel. “ _You_ can go back to camp. I’m staying here.”

Instead, he stepped in front of you with a hand stretched out, waiting. “I’m not going back to camp empty handed with Karen on watch. You’re getting on that horse and coming back with me, whether you like it or not. Now.”

Your heart fluttered as you looked up at him, a small frown across his face as he studied you, waiting for you to get to your feet with his hand still outstretched. You let out an annoyed puff, turning away slightly with a pout. “I told you, I’m not going back to camp.”

“And I’m telling you that you _are_ going back to camp.” Without warning, he reached out and grabbed your arm, pulling you to your feet with a hard tug before lifting you off the ground. A small scream escaped you, your protests falling on deaf ears as he walked you over to his own horse with you thrown over his shoulder. “Ain’t no use screaming now, I told you plenty of times that you were coming back to camp. Whether you liked it or not.”

“Arthur Morgan, you put me down right now!” You yelled angrily at him, punching his back as he chuckled darkly. “I’ll scream so loudly, they’ll hear me over in Strawberry.”

“Oh, will you now?” He questioned you, holding you tightly as you struggled over his shoulder. “Is that a threat or a promise?”

You suddenly fell silent, a blush rising up your face as he hands rested on the back of your thighs, holding you against him as his tone changed. “You can scream all you want, Miss Y/N. No one will hear you out here. You made sure of that when you set up camp all the way out in the middle of nowhere.”

“Is that a challenge, Arthur?” You hissed at him, your fists resting on his back as he loosened his grip on your legs. “Because I will scream.”

“Oh, I have no doubt about that. But I’ll make a deal with you,” he spoke softly, dropping you back down on your feet. He was pinning you against his giant Shire Horse and himself as he studied you. “You tell me what you meant about Mary-Beth and why you’re all the way out here, and I’ll leave you alone. Just like you asked.”

You blushed brightly, looking away from him as he watched you closely. Were you really that desperate for him to leave you alone? Did you want him to leave you alone? Would you have even gotten another chance to tell him? Or would you ever get to be alone with him again anytime soon? Probably not.

There was a silence between the two of you, but a comfortable silence. He could tell you were thinking too hard.

“So, are you gonna tell me or am I going to drag you back to camp by your ankles?” He spoke again, this time with humour in his voice as he watched you blush brightly. “Because I will do it unless you start talking.”

His hand landed on the lasso that sat on his horse’s saddle, watching you closely as you studied him. You knew that he wouldn’t really do such a thing, but the empty threat and warning expression on his face was enough. With a deep intake of breath, you mustered the courage you had before. This time without the alcohol.

“I wasn’t mad at you. I was mad at Mary-Beth.”

“It sure feels like you were mad at me. What did Mary-Beth do to you?” He was confused.

“Its not what she did to me, its what she did to you. She knows I’ve been sweet on you for a while,” your voice was quiet as you looked away from him. Your hands were shaking, and your heart was pounding in our chest, tears threatening to burst from you as your cheeks burned a vicious shade of red. You felt like such a fool. r“So, when I saw you dancing with her, I had to get out.”

“Wait, you’ve been sweet on me?” His fingers lifted your chin gently, forcing you to look up at him. Damn his stupid handsome face. “How long has that been the case?”

“You’re not a fool Arthur Morgan. Work it out for yourself.” You spoke softly, your eyes locking on his as you panted for breath. Every intake of air felt like you were gasping.

“I want to hear you say it.” He shuffled closer, his face inches from yours as he focused on you, his hand lowering from your chin and dropping to your waist. Your heart was pounding, your breath hitching in your throat as his hot breath grazed your neck.

“Long enough.” Your voice was a whisper, his hand tightening on your hip and pulling you closer. It was all that you could say, and it was all he needed to hear.

Without another word, his lips were suddenly crashing against yours in a deep and clumsy kiss, his fingers digging into you as he kissed you hungrily. You kissed him back, the stubble on his cheeks burning yours as he held you tightly against him, his excitement obviously growing through his pants.

“I’ll make a new deal with you,” he pulled away from you suddenly, his eyes dark as both his hands held on to your hips, holding you tightly. “We make the most of the privacy we have now, and Karen doesn’t kill me.”

Your stomach was flipping over and over, your heart fluttering in your chest as you chewed your lips, looking up at him with a smile. “Deal.”


End file.
